russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Star
Born to be a Star is a Philippine singing contest based on the American talent search Born to be a Star for the reality singing competition produced by Viva Television and broadcast every Saturday and Sunday nights on IBC in the Philippines and internationally on Viva-TV Global. The show is hosted by a Filipina singer and actress Anja Aguilar. The talent search is premiered on Sunday, September 30, 2012. Viewers are able to join through text and online registration via Internet. A groundbreaking program in Philippine entertainment television, the nationwide talent search show features aspiring young singers who battle it out each week to become the next Born to be a Star. Regional-wide searches began in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao as for the audition dates, the prizes at stake includes Php 1,000,000,00 with a management contract from Viva Artist Agency and a recording contract from Viva Records. Overview 'Development and filming' It was in July 31, 2012 when IBC in partnership with Viva Entertainment had announced that it has acquired the exclusive rights of Endemol to air a local version of the talent search show Born to be a Star franchise in the Philippines with behind-the-scenes of the talent search for superstar was conceptualized advertising it as "the biggest Sunday primetime TV nationwide singing and talent search in the Philippiness". This was in reference to two singing contest in talent search from other networks being held during that time of Little Big Star on ABS-CBN and Search for a Star on GMA Network. IBC officials at the results, considering they were up against the giant networks was Star for a Night hosted by the Asia's songbird Regine Velasquez from 2002 to 2003 for being winner of popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. Initially, the program was scheduled to begin on September 9, 2012, but Viva moved it to September 30, 2012. Since then, Born to be a Star as a newest talent search show in the Philippines complete like the local version of the popular and top-rating phenomenal game shows of Viva Television for IBC like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link. 'Judges and hosts' On August 2012, a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar was announced as the host of the show. Before the program was officially announced, Viva-TV showed Born to be a Star logo after the end of some of its programs on IBC; a new teaser was later revealed bearing the announcement of the Philippine version of the series. In September 2012, Richard Yap and Jodi Sta. Maria were announced as the first two judges with diamond star Maricel Soriano and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado to complete the set of judges for the show every number is treated like a production number. Viva-TV continued to advertise the show on IBC with its short commercials which displayed the text "the biggest Sunday primetime TV nationwide singing and talent search in the Philippines" as the first winner will be awarded with a P1 million peso recording contract and a report on IBC's flagship news program Express Balita that now have Born to be a Star in a phenomenal TV primetime ratings from the established popular shows. About the show 'Synopsis' A certified singing champion and powerhoouse singer Anja Aguilar herself won a singing competition ABS-CBN's Little Big Star when Aguilar heads the nationwide broadcast of Born to be a Star. They serves as a lunching pad for fresh and new stars in the making will perform before industry professionals who will tell them if they have what it takes to be a star will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance, personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations. Auditions are open to all genres of music including OPM, pop, acoustic, rap/hip-hop, rock/alternative, R&B, dance and novelty. The show was a local Philippines version of the American Born to be a Star from the United States and auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform on a 1-hour Sunday night show, broadcast from 8:30-9:30pm on IBC to becoming the next singing idol when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home P50,000, P100,000 for the semi–finals and P1 million for the grand finals with a contract of Viva Artist Agency. The weekly winner of Born to be a Star will take home P50,000. The semi-finals winner will earn P100,000 and a chance to compete in the finals later this year, where P1 million is at stake as well as the newest contestants from franchised of Endemol will participated by young students like the singing stars. Hosts 'Main Hosts' *Anja Aguilar 'Judges' *Richard Yap *Jodi Sta. Maria *Dingdong Avanzado *Maricel Soriano Seasons 'Seasons summary' 'Season details' 'Season 1' The first season began on September 30, 2012. It was held in some major cities in the Philippines like Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Davao and Metro Manila where the hopefuls are judged by judges Richard Yap, Jodi Sta. Maria, Maricel Soriano and Dingdong Avanzado. From 20 auditioned in the young singer in the champion, to perform at the production number where the top 12 semi-finalist were selected in 2013. IBC, Viva Entertainment, Inc. and its radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM and iDMZ provided free transportation, food and lodging for Theater Eliminations. The live studio audience were held at Aliw Theater of Star City in Roxas Boulevard, Pasay City, Philippines to perform at the production number On April 28, 2013, the season ended in the Smart Araneta Coliseum where the teen rock princess Jea Marie Reyes in runner-up and finalist Greggy Santos from Quezon City, sang his way to manpower OPM victory and won the prize of ₱2,000,000 'Season 2' A teaser for the second season with Anja Aguilar announced in the live grand finals of Season 1 that the show premiered on Season 2 premieres on May 5, 2013. respectively. Richard Yap, Jodi Sta. Maria, Maricel Soriano and Dingdong Avanzado in the judging duties from first season. The major auditions for the second season were held in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Davao and Metro Manila in other cities and provinces in the Philippines where hopefuls are judged by the Born to be a Star staff in the singing idol phenomenon contest. There are also the 20 aspiring young singers in the audition of the judges. The Luzon and Visayas auditionees where selected in the Smart Araneta Coliseum where the 20 singers about the 13 to 24-year old. In addition, there are online auditions where participants are asked to upload their videos in Born to be a Star website. 'Season 3' The upcoming third season of Born to be a Star become the huge success in the nationwide talent search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through worldwide auditions in judges are Richard Yap, Jodi Sta. Maria, Maricel Soriano and Dingdong Avanzado. 'Season 4' 'Season 5' Contestants 'Season 3' *Jerome Ventinilla *Angeline Delos Santos *Janet Japor *Dean Carlo Logo *Kelly Mercado *Shania Shane Hermogenes *Carl Camo *Randy de Silva *Shanne Velasco *Clarissa Chua *Anton Cruz *Geo Ed Rebucas *Aubrey Carreon *Cara Quiapos *Rose Ann Francisco *Willy Cordovales *Jeziel Dimagna-ong *Risie Joan *Bobby Solomon *Micah Torre 'Season 4' *Kristine Sanchez *Allan Parel *Von Flores *Jzan Vern Tero *Genevieve Rochelle Arandia *Nicole Marasigan *Loppo Maniquiz *Devanni Tusi *Louissa Pressman *Anthony Calvo *Jose Emmanuel Cubil *Reiniel Tulabing *Maribeth Callanta *Kristell Llono *Buildex Pagales *Justin Francis *Sherwin Baguion *Cara Quiapos *Jacqueline Schubert *Noel Sandino 'Season 5' *Paulo Selvino *Andrea Mendoza *Kiara Dominante *Mico Dela Pena *Medzar Oroña *Lara Bayani *Shane Gonzales *Miguel Orleans *Ralph Morris *Zara Zaldua *Christian Leroi *Amber Cortes *Bobby Solomon *Clarence Torres *Aljon Palafox *Nikka Del Valle *Ciara Santos *Alexander Gomez *Tricia Delos Santos *Andrew Mariano Reception 'Ratings' According the data released by Kantar Media/TNS, on premiere Born to be a Star become the #1 most-watched TV program on Philippine TV as the talent search program in the country during its timeslot while it premiered on September 30, 2012 within registered a 20.5% in the ratings according to an independent survey, in dominated its competitor Kap's Amazing Stories got 18.7% and Sarah G. Live which only got 11.5 behind the #1 phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? also on IBC got 22.6%. The talent search as the No.1 remained its lead despite its 4-month-airing and the entrance of ABS-CBN's Sarah G. Live and GMA7's Imbestigador in the month of January with an average rating of 41.8% ratings share nationwide while on Saturdays within Born to be a Star: The Road to Stardom has a third of 18.5% against the drama anthology series like Magpakailanman with 21.9% and Maalaala Mo Kaya with 20.8%. As of February 17, 2013, Born to be a Star garnered a first place in a 28.4% in the rating than Pilipinas Got Talent got a 25.8% and Imbestigador which only got 20%. Awards and Nominations 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Talent Search Program) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Talent Search Program Host) - Won (Anja Aguilar) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Talent Seatch Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won References See also *Mellow 947 Schedule *Viva-TV's Programming Block on IBC *Anja Aguilar to host her own show on IBC-13 *IBC-13 now No.1 on weekend early primetime *Final 12 of Born to be a Star, clothe the countries *Sa Viva-TV, magiging 2013 ang saya *Anja Aguilar's Cebu Concert *Born to be a Star happy with Philippine ratings *Born to be a Star Final 10 Picked *Winx Club going a TV and radio nationwide *Viva-TV is the NBA and PBA for a new home *Primetime Bida launches 3 new shows to welcome the summer *ABS-CBN 2013 Summer Station ID ‘Kwento ng Summer Natin’ is Inspired by Popular TV Shows in the Past 60 Years *Born to be a Star going the Top 3 finalist at night *Viva-TV Goes Mall Kapinoy Tour *A successful talent search Born to be a Star goes Mall Tour *Viva-TV *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV External links *Born to be a Star page *Born to be a Star on Facebook *Born to be a Star on Twitter *Born to be a Star on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:2012 television series debuts Category:Philippine television program stubs